


This Could Be the Start or An Ending

by Saekomokanakagima



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-07-26 01:33:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16209890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saekomokanakagima/pseuds/Saekomokanakagima





	1. Chapter 1

Kara liked her life right now, things were finally settling down on the supergirl side, and she was getting to work as a journalist a little more. It was pretty nice to have gotten the balance between Kara Danvers and Kara Zor-el. The road here hadn’t been easy, and more than once Kara thought she would never, make it. Yet here she was, living the dream. Kara smiled as she waited in line at the coffee shop, the Barista that always put extra chocolate in her drink was here today. 

“Same as always Kara?” The girl asked as she got up to the register.

“Yes please Cady, plus a chia tea latte.” She said handing her card to the girl. The girl smiled flirtatiously as she took the cups from the checkout girl. Kara groaned inwardly, one day she was going to have to tell Cady she wasn’t interested. Once she had her receipt she walked over to the pickup counter. The shop was busier than normal today, but it was a Friday maybe people just needed an extra pick me up to get them into the weekend. God knows Kara sometimes did, but that wasn’t the case today. Today she just wanted an excuse, and a caffeinated beverage was just the cover she needed. 

Kara was leaning against the wall, staring menu board when her phone vibrated in her skirt pocket. Kara pulled her phone out and smiled, she’d gotten a text. It wasn’t anything crazy just a kissing face and then a bunch of hearts, but it was enough to make a warm ball settle in the bottom of her stomach. She typed out a quick response before settling back against the wall, a giant smile plastered onto her face as she held her phone close. 

“Kara.” Cady called smiling teasingly. Kara smiled as she pushed herself off the wall. “Extra pump of chocolate for extra chocolaty hot chocolate.” Cady said with a wink.  
“Thanks Cady, see you next time.” Kara said with a warm smile. 

“You should let me take you out sometime Kara, girl can’t live on cocoa alone.” Cady said pulling Kara’s attention back to her. Kara smiled politely.  
“Sorry I’m seeing someone.” She said with a blush. 

“The tall short haired red-head?” Cady asked a little put out. 

“No that’s my sister.” Kara said with a laugh. “She has a girlfriend and they are very happy together.” Kara said taking a sip from her cup. 

“Oh, well I don’t ever see you in here with anyone else. You wouldn’t be trying to lie would you?” Cady asked playfully. Kara’s smile became a little more forced then normal.  
“Not at all. My partner and I don’t want to be publicly labeled. We both have careers where people are much to nosy. We enjoy our privacy too much to compromise it by being overly affectionate in public.” Kara said with a smile. 

“Well that is a shame, if I were dating you I’d want to make sure everyone knew you were taken. Your partner isn’t afraid you’ll stray? After all I’ve seen men and woman throw themselves at you, myself included.” Cady said standing a little straighter and taking the hint that she wasn’t going to get anywhere that way. She duck behind the counter and reappeared with two cups handing them to Kara with a smile. 

Kara smiled slowly, a really happy smile. “Neither one of us worries about that. We’ve been through a lot together and it’s understood that if one of us ever wants out, no muss or fuss it can be over. We’ve both been hurt in the past, comforted one another when that’s happened. We wouldn’t do that to one another knowing how bad it hurts.” Kara said and turned to leave. “Have nice day Cady, I’ll see you next time.” She said walking out into the busy city street. 

The sun was bright with a few lazy clouds rolling across the sky, the perfect kind of spring day. Kara wished she could just forget work for the day and go have a picnic somewhere, or head to the beach. She hadn’t been to the beach in a long time. The walk didn’t seem to take long enough in Kara’s mind, the day was o perfect and honestly she didn’t want to go back inside. 

She walked into the large building and made a B-line for the elevator, hitting the top floor button with practiced ease. Normally she would text her arrival, but her hands were a little full right now. The elevator dinged and Kara walked off, smiling at the secretary before the door. 

“Go in Kara she’s expecting you. She said you might come by with a pick me up, she just ordered lunch as well.” The woman said with a smile. 

“Thanks Sharon.” Kara said as she walked into Lena’s office. As she walked in Lena had her back to her, talking to someone on the phone. Kara smiled as she watched her, she loved watching Lena work. She loved the way her eyes narrowed when someone was trying to hustle her, or the twinkle of victory when she got what she wanted. She hadn’t told Lena she loved her yet, at least not in that way. They had been dating for two year, still plenty of time to do and say everything. Besides Kara really wanted to be able to take Lena out for a romantic date when she finally told her she was in love with her. They were taking it slow to an entirely new level here. She had told Lena she loved her, but never with the intensity of saying she had fallen in love with her. 

That was the only thing about dating Lena that was something of a sore subject. Lena didn’t want anyone to know they were dating, not because she was ashamed…although Kara honestly didn’t have another reason other than that. At first she had been perfectly at ease keeping their private lives private; after all she didn’t go around proclaiming she was Supergirl to everyone. She did wonder what it would be like to go out with Lena just the two of them, out on the town. Having a romantic dinner somewhere, taking a stroll down the beach hand in hand; kissing in the moonlight. 

Kara didn’t hear Lena hang up the phone, or her walking over. “Why the long face?” Lena asked sweetly as she took the two drinks and set them down. She pressed a button on her desk and the windows suddenly went dark, blocking them from the outside world. Lena walked back over very slowly and gently ran her finger tips across Kara’s cheek. “Anything I can do to make you smile for me?” Lena asked with the smile she saved for Kara’s eyes alone. 

This was the reason Kara didn’t mind not being public with Lena, because she got to see all the sweet things that no one else did. No one else knew that Lena was a secret nerd, the first time she showed Kara her collection of superhero comics and action figures it taken all her will power not to laugh. The high powered CEO of Luthor Corp was a huge Wonder Woman fan. She was also the only one that got to see Lena cry at The Fox and the Hound. She got to see Lena when she was vulnerable and came home from a day at the office and cried in frustration because it was a man’s world and it wasn’t always fair. 

She also got to see the romantic Lena that would buy out an entire beach just so they could spend a day in the sun, and possibly have sex on the beach. Or for their one-year anniversary she had planned a week-long trip out of country. They’d been careful to play it off as business, but it had been nothing but a pleasure. Lena was always very attentive to whatever Kara needed, even if it was just cuddles and ice-cream after a really hard day. They were a wonderful couple, and it was those thoughts that always reminded Kara why she wasn’t upset that they weren’t public. 

Kara slowly smiled as she placed her hands on Lena’s waist, why was she waiting to tell her how she felt? “Well you could give me a kiss for starters.” Kara said as her smile widened. Lena smirked and raised her eyebrows playfully. 

“I mean that was a given.” Lena whispered before pulling Kara down into a heated kiss. Kara held Lena tighter, trying to express her feelings without words, and Lena must have understood as she moved closer and wrapped herself more tightly around Kara. Eventually they pulled apart, Kara smiling happily at the woman in her arms. “There’s that smile I love.” Lena whispered as she stroked the hair at the base of Kara’s head. Kara hesitated for only a second before giving into those words she’d been longing to say for so long. 

“Hard not to smile when the woman I love is right here in my arms.” Kara said softly. Lena’s eyes widened before she smiled and leaned her head onto Kara’s shoulder.  
“You’ve never said it like that before.” Lena whispered softly as she continued to play with Kara’s hair. 

“I kept thinking I needed to wait for the perfect most romantic moment. When you first said it you told me to wait till I felt everything was just right. Well I’ve been waiting a long time and this moment felt right. Sorry I didn’t say it sooner.” Kara said sheepishly. Lena chuckled slightly before giving Kara a quick peck. 

“You are always worth the wait Kara.” Lena said with one more peck before pulling away and grabbing her tea and taking a sip. “I was thinking of leaving early, maybe disappearing for the weekend. I mean that’s if I could drag my girlfriend away with me. Been some time since we were last able to get away just the two of us.” Lena said looking at Kara through her lashes, Kara couldn’t resist that look. 

She pulled her phone and quickly tapped the picture of her sister. “Hey Alex you think the DEO can handle things this weekend without me? Maybe a little longer? Been a while since I had a chance to relax.” Kara asked watching as Lena drank from her cup. 

“Yeah we can handle it. Everything okay?” 

“Yeah everything’s fine, just need some time with Lena.” Kara texted, a blush lightly covering her cheeks. 

“Got it, don’t want to know. Go have fun we’ve got things under control. Give Lena my love, and tell her to treat you good.” 

Kara laughed and nodded even though Alex couldn’t see her. “Can do and thanks sis.” Texted. “I am all yours for at least the weekend, longer if you can swing it.” Kara said and turned to find Lena’s back to her. “Lena?” Kara asked as Lena held up Kara’s cup. 

“Who’s Cady?” Lena asked holding the cup up. Kara frowned, why hadn’t she noticed before. Scrolled in a quick hand writing was Cady’s name and a numbed, plus a quick message. 

'Call me if you ever decide that you deserve better than being a secret lover' 

Kara’s heart stopped for a second, she hadn’t even thought to look at her cup for something like that. “She’s the barista at the coffee shop we like.” Kara said with a smile. Lena nodded, but she looked sad. Kara knew that Lena trusted her, and she also knew that Lena knew she was loyal and would never betray her. This wasn’t the kind of sadness that came with worry, it was more like sadness from regret. “Hey you know I would never…could never do anything to hurt you right?” Kara asked coming up behind Lena and sliding an arm around her waist. Lena nodded and set the cup down. 

“It’s not that Kara, I knew you loved me without you saying the words. I’ve never worried about that. It’s just…” Lena turned around to face Kara, face contorted with confusion; an expression she hardly ever wore. “Are you happy? And I don’t mean with me I mean with us being…a secret. I’ve never stopped to think about how you feel about us hiding that we’re together.” Lena asked as she ran her fingers through Kara’s hair. 

Kara looked at Lena thoughtfully before responding. “I mean sometimes it bothers me that we can’t just go to the movies or a restaurant without it being some big deal. But then I remember everything that I get to see that no one else does. Like your messy morning hair, or how you are like a million times prettier without makeup. No one else knows that every Thursday night is Star trek night, or that Saturday is bad B-movie dates.” Kara said with a bright smile tugging Lena even closer, touching their foreheads together gently. “I could get hung up on all the things we can’t do, but I would much rather focus on all the things I get that no one else does.” Kara whispered before leaning forward and gently kissing Lena’s nose. 

Lena smiled and leaned into the contact, sighing happily as Kara held her. “How did I get so lucky to have you as my girlfriend?” Lena muttered as she buried her face in Kara’s shoulder. 

“Well you took me out for ice-cream one night. And then we ended up having drinks and making out on your couch…after that it was pretty simple.” Kara teased. Lena chuckled and moved away slightly smiling at Kara. 

“I love you Kara.” Lena said, and then her eyes went wide. “Fuck I forgot I have that dinner on Saturday.” Lena said with a groan. 

Kara chuckled and smiled as she pulled away slightly. “So we just leave Sunday, you work tomorrow and some of Saturday and we can have Monday and Tuesday all to ourselves.” Kara said with a wink. Lena leaned back with a smile. 

“Someone’s got this all planned, but let me change things slightly. We have all of next week together somewhere where clothing in optional and we never have to leave our room.” Lena husked into Kara’s ear. Kara groaned happily before turning to leave. 

“I have to get back to work but I’ll see you tomorrow.” Kara said giving Lena another quick peck. “Love you call me later.” She said with a bright smile before walking out.

Lena watched her go with a sigh before looking at the forgotten cup on her desk. The message bothered her more than she let on. She wasn’t embarrassed of Kara, or that she was gay; but business was so much easier if your competitors didn’t think they could get one up on you. But was keeping her relationship a secret worth it? Women like this Cady girl flirted and made open invitations at the woman she loved most without any kind of regard for commitment. And like Kara she was tired of not being able to take Kara out to her favorite restaurant or to the movies or just hold her fucking hand in public. But trying to be public with Kara could spell the end of her business. 

Lena pushed the cup into the trash can angrily. She quickly pressed the intercom button. “Sharon come in here please, I need your help with something.”


	2. Chapter 2

Kara Twirled in front of the mirror, tugging the long green dress into place. Lena would be over any second and she wanted to make sure she looked just right. She was Lena’s plus one, her unofficial date to the biggest event of the year; and she wanted to be the best arm candy ever. Plus, if this went well then she was looking at getting laid in the very near future. She’d chosen this dress because Lena had on more than one occasion expressed her pleasure when she wore it. 

“Hey Kar Lena downstairs better get a move on.” Alex said coming in and looking Kara over with a smile. “Lookin good Kara, Lena will love it; now get down there.” Alex said shooing Kara to the door. Kara laughed before planting a kiss on her sister’s cheek. 

Kara couldn’t remember the car ride over, she had been too busy trying to keep Lena’s wandering hands at bay. Lena was desperately trying to touch up her makeup, half of her lipstick now smeared Kara’s lips. “I’m so glad you’re coming tonight, I always love when you come because it means I can drag you out for a dance.” Lena said giving Kara a wink.

“You don’t have to drag me Lena, I am always willing to have you wrapped around me.” Kara said giving Lena a quick peck before the door of the limo was opened. Kara stepped out and to the side and waited as Lena elegantly stepped out of the car. Cameras flashed all around them and Kara had to admire the way the light caught Lena’s hair, and the way her eyes twinkled as she smiled and waved. It was moments like this that Kara really wanted to take Lena’s hand, or kiss her cheeks or…Lena’s arm slid around Kara’s waist suddenly. Kara looked at Lena a little confused, but Lena simply smiled and tugged Kara forward. Kara shrugged the contact off with a smile, People would just think they were close friends; which they were so in the end it didn’t matter. 

Once they got inside Lena reluctantly left Kara and started to make her rounds; luckily James showed up soon after. 

“Kara lookin good.” James said giving her a hug. Kara smiled and laugh. 

“Same to you, nice to see you all cleaned up for once.” Kara teased with a smile. Kara caught a glimpse of Lena, her work laugh ringing across the room. Kara couldn’t help but watch her, her smile widening when Lena caught sight of her. Lena gave her a smile and a subtle wink before turning back to her conversation. 

“You two are absolutely terrible you know that, Flirting from across the room like that.” James teased gently. Kara snapped her attention to him in surprise, a blush creeping up her cheeks. 

“Whaaaaaa What are you talking about? She and I…we….we’re not….How did you figure it out?” Kara said giving up with a sigh. James chuckled. 

“I’ve known for a long while now, you two are always stripping each other with your eyes. Plus, you’ve been having lunch with her every day for forever. I’m also pretty sure that week you disappeared at the beginning of the year was a lover’s vacation, Lena disappeared at the same time. You guys are good for one another and I’m really happy for you, but why are you guys keeping it a secret?” James asked snagging two glasses of champagne and handing one to Kara. 

Kara shrugged and took a long sip from her glass. “Lena doesn’t want her…orientation to effect what happens with Luthor corp. It’s fine though I’m really happy.” Kara said quickly seeing the look of disapproval on James face. 

“Not for me to judge Kara but it doesn’t sound all that healthy. Sounds to me like Lena isn’t open for a future.” James said with a sad smile. “But if you’re happy, and you love her, that’s all that really matters. Hey I’ll come back in a second I see some really great news opportunities brewing.” James said running off, Kara chuckled as she watched him go.   
She looked back to Lena in confusion, they hadn’t really talked about their future. Sure they talked about what they wanted, but not about what they wanted as a couple. Kara wanted to get married and have a family, plant real roots here on earth. She wanted all the things she had as a kid but that always felt like they weren’t really hers. Did Lena want that sometime in the future, and if she did, did it include her? Kara hadn’t noticed she had wandered to and out of the way corner and was frowning into her drink. 

“Hey where’s that smile I love?” Lena asked appearing in Kara’s vision suddenly. Kara pulled herself out of thoughts and smiled quickly. 

“Sorry I was just thinking about something, everything is going so well. You ready to give your big speech?” Kara asked trying to distract herself from the negative thoughts buzzing in her head. Lena started talking and normally Kara was very attentive, but this time she couldn’t focus. “Do we have a future?” Kara blurted out suddenly stopping Lena mid-sentence. Lena looked at Kara confused. 

“What?” She asked completely confused. 

“What do you want for your future?” Kara asked nervously. Lena looked at Kara and smiled slowly, her eyes softening slightly. 

“I see us living the dream. You a top journalist and me the business tycoon. Why?” Lena asked with a slightly confused laugh. Kara tried to feel relieved, but that wasn’t the answer she had hoped for. Kara nodded and smiled at Lena, was this really enough for her. She had told Lena early today that she didn’t need to be public, and she didn’t; but did not going public mean not having a real future? 

“Sorry I was just thinking about Alex and all that drama stuff.” Kara said with a laugh. Lena didn’t look convinced but gave Kara’s arm a squeeze. She opened her mouth to speak but suddenly someone on stage was calling Lena’s name. Lena gave Kara a quick glance before heading to the stage. Kara watched her go, and was glad that she was at the back since her eyes were misting over. Lena saw them living the same life they were living now, nothing changing ever; and Kara wasn’t certain she was okay with that. 

“Welcome everyone, thank you so much for coming here to celebrate and donate. This is the biggest charity event of the year and it is always a pleasure to be a host.” Lena started, but Kara couldn’t hear it at all, she was lost. “Normally I make a big speech about how we can make these big differences tonight by giving just a little. How Helping others makes it where we help ourselves. I’d make a speech about being true to the roots of our companies and families and how that’s the most important thing, but not this year.” Kara tuned in slightly. 

“This year I have a confession. I haven’t been true to myself, and I haven’t been truthful to any of you.” A murmur rippled through the crowd and Kara was suddenly completely focused on Lena, this wasn’t the speech she had been preparing. “For almost two years I’ve been in a serious relationship, and I’ve been keeping it a secret. I am dating the most amazing, intelligent, sweet, romantic, kind person ever and I’ve kept them hidden. I’ve hurt them by not being honest and open about being in a relationship. But today they told me they loved me, and asked about our future and I realized that I needed to honest and open. Kara…” Lena paused as every eye in the room turned to Kara, although Kara’s were completely focused on Lena. “Will you come join me?” Lena asked with a smile. Kara found herself moving forward unconsciously. 

Kara walked onto stage and Lena held a hand, which Kara took with a nervously sick smile. Lena pulled her close, giving her a soft kiss on the cheek. “I’m sure most of you know Kara Danvers, but what you don’t know is that I am madly in love with her. That I want to spend the rest of my life with her, that I want a family and all the things that come with that. And what’s worse about all of this, is I haven’t been honest with her.” Lena said turning to Kara. “I haven’t told you that I want to have two kids and a modest home with a picket fence. Or that I want to grow old with you next to me…or that I want to marry you. And for that I am so sorry.” Lena said gently and Kara broke into real tears as a smile spread across her face. The tears came even harder as Sharon came over and handed Lena a small velvet box. 

Lena turned back to Kara with the box in hand and smiled sweetly. “Kara will you start the rest of our lives together by marrying me?” Lena asked opening the box. Inside was a simple diamond ring on a gleaming white gold band. Kara choked back a sob as she nodded. 

“Yes of course!” She managed to get out with a smile slipping the ring on and pulling Lena into a passionate kiss and hug. Lena smiled and tugged Kara as close as possible as the room erupted into applause. “I thought you were worried this would be and ending?” Kara asked wiping her eyes and looking at the ring. 

“Not an ending Kara, this is the beginning. I thought about what I wanted and where I wanted to go and realized…everywhere life is taking me couldn’t happen without you here beside me. And I didn’t want to do any of it without you standing right here openly loving me. Sorry I made you made…” Lena said with tears of her own and a soft laugh. 

“You are always worth it…” 

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Kara and Lena walked down the street hand in hand, Lena’s other hand wrapped around Kara’s bicep, her lips brushing Kara’s cheek in a soft kiss. Kara beamed and lifted their joined hands to look at the ring on her finger. “I can’t believe you asked me to marry you!? Or that we’re out in public and you’re…I love you!” Kara said excitedly as she stopped and kissed Lena squarely on the mouth. Lena smiled and lifted a hand to Kara’s cheek, pulling her in for a passionate kiss. Kara’s head was swimming once Lena ended the kiss, she smiled dopily as Lena tugged her along. 

“Our plane leaves in two hours, bags are already on the way there but I thought we could grab a coffee before heading out. Mostly I just wanted to walk around with your hand wrapping tightly in mine and the world staring. Feels good to know that everyone is jealous of me right now because I’m yours.” Lena said sweetly leaning over to kiss Kara’s cheek once more. Kara chuckled and shifted closer to Lena. 

“You won’t hear me complaining.” Kara said simply as Lena pulled her into their favorite place for coffee. 

“I’m hopping to the bathroom; can you get me…”

“Chia Tea Latte?” Kara said with a raised eyebrow. Lena laughed and nodded before walking over to the bathroom. Kara walked up the counter and smiled at the checkout girl. 

“Well look who it is, your usual Kara?” Cady said appearing as if from nowhere. Kara jumped slightly and then smiled. 

“Yep and a Chia Tea Latte.” She said quickly. Cady smirked as she set to work. 

“For this mystery partner of yours? You know what I think? I think you use that Chia Tea as an excuse to stick around a little longer so we can flirt. It is unavoidable Kara, you and I are meant to be together!” Cady said looking over her shoulder. Kara was going to respond when she felt soft hands slip around her waist. Kara turned in time to feel Lena capture her mouth in a kiss. If Cady kept talking Kara missed it as she pulled Lena close, noses touching as they spoken softly to one another. 

“I think, Cady, you’ll find Kara is already very taken.” Lena said as she pulled herself away from Kara. “In fact she’s going to be off the market entirely very soon. I have to thank you though.” Lena said coming to the counter while Kara leaned against the wall. “You propositioned my girlfriend on her cup of coco and it lit a fire under me.” Lena said looking back at Kara. “You were right; she deserves so much more than a secret affair. That’s why I’m making her my very public wife. So thanks.” Lena said taking the cups Cady handed to her. She turned and passed them to Kara with a smile. 

Once Kara was walking to the sugar station Lena turned back to Cady with a cold expression. “However if you ever try to take what’s mine again…I will end your career. I made a mistake, and I am very grateful you helped me to see that; but she is mine. Have a nice day.” Lena finished with a bright smile, she turned to leave and then looked over her shoulder with another smile. “Also you make the best Chia Tea Latte’s I’ve ever had, if you ever want to capitalize on your skills give me a call. I’m always looking for talent and hard workers.” Lena said before turning back around and taking Kara’s hand. 

Cady watched them walk out and then slowly breathed a sigh and smiled. “Damn that’s my two favorite customers off the market.” She said with a laugh before going back to work. 

Outside Kara looked at Lena with a soft smile. “Thought you weren’t jealous?” Kara teased gently. Lena laughed taking Kara’s hand in her own before sipping her tea. 

“I never said I wasn’t jealous, just that I wasn’t worried about you skipping out on me. But that doesn’t mean I didn’t feel a little threatened, she’s cute but I wanted to make it clear you are mine.” Lena said kissing Kara’s cheek. “Now I was thinking maybe we could invite your family and some friends to Hawaii on Friday, my treat, and we could get married. We can plan a big wedding for later, but I thought maybe a simple just friends and family wedding might be for the best. I also just wanted to be married.” Lena said with pink cheeks. 

Kara smiled excitedly and nodded happily. “Sounds perfect!” She said with a squeal. “I love you Lena.” Kara said softly as they got into a cab and made their way to the airport. 

“I love you too Kara.” Lena said just as sweetly. 

 

So I might do more but only if you guys are interested. Maybe the wedding and dealing with the after math? Let know what you guys are feeling!


	3. Chapter 3

Kara was looking over a news article as they waited for the plane to take off, Lena was pacing nearby on the phone. Kara knew she shouldn’t but she couldn’t help but use her super hearing to listen in. 

‘Absolutely not I refuse. Set up everything for once I get back, till then nothing changes. I own this company and if they want to keep their jobs they’ll join us in the 21st century. I’ll do a press release and start the next move once I get back, but as of today I am off the clock and preoccupied with being over the moon happy with my fiancé’ Lena said into the phone looking over at Kara and smiled. ‘I’ll check in later Karen, I trust you.’ She finished hanging up and walking over and sitting squarely in Kara’s lap. 

“I was trying to read that.” Kara said with a raised eyebrow as her arms moved around Lena’s waist. 

Lena smirked and leaned in for a deep passionate kiss. “I have something far more interesting for you to read.” She said guiding Kara’s hand down to grasp at her ass. “Although what I have takes a bit more…between the lines reading.” She whispered huskily in Kara’s ear, lips brushing gently against the shell. Kara shivered at the contact, as a moan slipped from her throat; she kind of loved playing with Lena’s ass. 

They sat in the silence of the of the plane, the sound of the engines firing up the only indicator they weren’t on their own private island. Lena pushed firmly against Kara, hands rubbing and gripping Kara’s neck as their lips danced to the excitement of being in love. After a few minuets Lena pulled away, leaning her forehead against Kara’s. They’d had so few opportunities in the past few months to be like this, like an intimate couple. It was nice to just be here in Kara’s arms, to feel her heart beat and the warmth of her skin. 

“You know what I wish?” Lena said suddenly as she slipped from Kara’s lap and into the seat next to her. Kara smiled and took Lena’s hand before shaking her head no. “That I had been courageous enough to come out sooner. That I hadn’t wasted a single day of our life together not letting the world see how amazing you are.” Lena said reaching over and stroking Kara’s cheek. “I am the luskiest woman in the world. I am going to marry my best friend, the absolutely stunning Kara Zor-El. Do you want to hyphen our names or should we just go with one or the other?” Lena asked

Kara chuckled before releasing Lena’s hand so they could buckle up. “Well we can’t use the name Zor-El, it’s not from this world.” Kara said trying to hide the fact that it hurt that she couldn’t give Lena that name. Lena smiled and pulled Kara’s hand back into her own before lifting it to her lips for a kiss. Kara smiled at the move. “I honestly am happy with either. I know the Luthor name is a lot more important than mine so I’ll gladly take your last name.” She continued happily. 

Lena frowned slightly before shaking her head. “I think I’d rather combine names…How about Danthors?” She said mulling it over. “Hi welcome to Luthor Corp I’m Lena Danthor.” Lena could stopped the giggle that slipped from her lips, the brightest smile Kara had ever seen lighting up her face. “I love It what it!!! What about you?” Lena asked excitedly. 

Kara smiled before looking away. “Kara Danthor…Hi I’m Mrs. Danthor.” Kara paused as she realized what was happening. They were going to be married, she was going to have a wife. “I’m Mrs. Danthor.” She repeated in a soft voice and a smile that wavered as she felt tears prick her eyes. “You’re going to be my wife.” Kara said turning to Lena who smiled sweetly. “We’re going to be the Danthors. We’ll have a house and maybe a pet and garage. We’ll have neighbors over for dinner and minivan for soccer.” Kara said excitedly. Lena beamed with joy, this was everything she could have ever planned. 

“WE can have all that and more…Mrs. Danthor.” Lena said with a wink. 

Kara giggled slightly. “Is that a promise, Mrs Danthor?” Kara teased. “Because I would like to make you several promises right here, right now, on this plane.” Kara said unclipping her seat belt as the plane leveled off. Lena moaned as Kara suddenly un-clipped her seat belt as well. 

“I’ll promise you everything if you never stop…” Lean muttered before Kara cut her off with a long, deep, passionate kiss. 

 

“My god Lena! This place is as big as my apartment!” Kara said wandering around the lush bungalow. The walls were muted tones of blues and yellow, with pale hard wood floors. The windows were open and a cool sweet breeze filled the pace completely. They had a small kitchen, with a dinning space and a plush living room. But her favorite space was by far the bedroom. A king size bed with a canopy of gossamers curtains. French doors lead onto a balcony with a hot tub overly looking a private beach. “Did you really rent out the entire beach and this bungalow just for us?” Kara asked incredulous. 

“Not exactly?” Lena said sheepishly. 

Kara turned to Lena confused. “What do you mean not exactly?” She asked playfully, coming over and wrapping her arms around Lena’s waist.   
Lena blushed and looked away. “I kind of bought it.” She said softly. 

Kara stared at her in disbelief. “You bought a beach, and a Bungalow?” 

“Not exactly…” Lena said with a smile. “I bought the resort. Luthor corp is always looking for more projects. This is an extremely successful resort, we’ve used it for company events before and I wanted to make sure who ever we bring has a nice time here. I also wanted this to be the absolute best vacation slash wedding slash honeymoon part one ever.” Lena said pulling Kara close. This is now and forever our private little place in the sun. Although I would love to show you some of the more…private places in the bedroom first.” Lena said in the most seductive way possible. Kara smirked and inclined her head. 

“Lead the way love.” She whispered giving Lena a soft kiss. 

 

“We’ve been here an entire day and we’ve yet to leave the bungalow.” Kara whined as the sun began to set. Lena chuckled from her place in the kitchen where she was cooking. “Not that I’m complaining of course, it had been a wonderful two days. And you did promise we’d go somewhere and never leave the room, you’ve have certainly made good on that promise.” Kara said leaning against the counter on her elbows, the bathrobe she was wearing barely covering anything. “But how are we going to honeymoon if we’re having a wedding on Friday and we’re due to fly out Saturday?” Kara asked grabbing a mango and using her heat vision to split it open before taking a bite of the fleshy inside.   
Lena rolled her eyes. “First I swear Kara Danvers if you eat that and then don’t eat the food I’m making there will be hell to pay. Second your sisters gift to us is an extra week of her handling everything and me keeping you locked away somewhere.” Lena said leaning over the counter and gently kissing Kara’s lips. 

“You have everything worked out already! One of the many reasons I love you!” Kara said taking another healthy bite of the mango. “And we both know I can eat this, dinner, and you and still have room for more.” Kara said with a wink. Lena groaned and laughed at the same time before turning back to whatever she had cooking in the pan. “Also, it’s Kara Danthor thank you.” Kara said turning away with a smirk. “And I hope there’s ice cream in this place, cause if not we are going to have to go out for some.” Kara said simply she watched the colors of the fading day. 

“Luckily we do have ice cream…Mrs. Danthor. Now go set the table so we can eat.” Lena said looking over at Kara from over her shoulder. Kara smirked and walked into the kitchen, she pressed herself against Lena as she collected Plates and cup from the cabinets over Lena’s head. Once the table was set They brought the food over and dug in. By the time the food was gone and the dishes clean the sun had completely set. “Hey” Lena said coming up and wrapping her arms around Kara from behind. “What do you say to a little walk by the moonlight, and then maybe a dip in the ocean?” Lena asked kissing up Kara’s neck. 

“But then I’ll have to get dressed.” Kara whined slightly as Lena’s hands worked there between the folds of the robes.

“The beach is private, and we don’t need bathing suits; I much prefer swimming in birthday suits.” Lena husked in her ear, completely untying Kara’s robe and letting it fall to the ground. Lena pulled away from Kara who turned around in time to see Lena’s sun dress slip from her shoulders as she shimmied it to the floor. Kara’s jaw dropped to the floor seeing Lena standing there naked. “Well?” She asked taking a step back. Kara smirked and moved forward, Lena taking a step back before turning and running out the back door and down onto the beach. Kara raced after her, letting Lena win. 

“As the winner I demand kisses.” Lena said was they waded into the water up past their breasts. Kara smirked and wrapped her arms about Lena, leaning in and giving her a sweet kiss. Lena’s arms and legs wrapped around Kara in a tight grip, a smile creasing her lips. “I love you, have I told you that?” Lena said sweetly as Kara carried her around in the still water. 

“A time or two, but I love hearing it.” Kara said softly. “But how would you feel about a quick flight to our room for a bit more privacy?” Kara asked nibbling Lena’s ear gently.

“Oh god yes please.” Lena moaned, the sound cutting off as Kara suddenly flew them out of the water and back to the bungalow.


End file.
